Dropped File
by AlexPayne
Summary: Sequel to Emmett and the Mechanical Bull...read that story first to understand this one! Alice grabbs the wrong file after their previous arrest...can the Cullen kids go back and rescue the missing file?
1. Oops

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer, CBS, and Jerry Bruckheimer do :(

Dropped File

Chapter 1: Oops

Bella's POV

Edward and I had just tucked Nessie into bed after returning from our very eventful trip to Las Vegas. We spent the entire morning and afternoon playing out in the yard.

Edward and I couldn't stop laughing as Renesmee played 'fetch' with Jake. She found a large stick and threw it into the woods for him to chase after. After about twenty minutes of fetch, Jake decided to teach Nessie a new game, hide and seek. The only problem was that she didn't understand the game at first. Jake would turn around so Nessie could hide and she would hide behind a tree, but once he turned around and said, "Hmm, where could Nessie be?" she would jump out and scream, "I'm right here silly Jakey!!" defeating the whole purpose of the game.

After playing in the yard for the better part of the day, we took Nessie hunting and then back to the cottage. We read her a bedtime story and now we just finished tucking her in and we were headed to our room. My right foot was hovering above the ground, just waiting to join my left foot comfortably on the bed when we heard chorus of screams coming from the main house.

Edward sprang out of bed and sprinted out the door and into the darkened forest.

"Call Jake and tell him to get over here to watch Nessie," he yelled before becoming completely invisible in the darkness.

Within five minutes Jake was with Nessie and I was racing through the woods towards the main house.

"Alice how could you have let this happen," Rosalie shrieked throwing down the pale peach folder in her hands.

I strained my neck to see that the top of the file read 'Harrison, Ronald'. It took two seconds for me to realize what was going on, Alice accidentally grabbed the wrong file from the LVPD.

"Which file got left behind?" I asked panic seeping into my voice.

"Rosalie and Emmett's," she said looking down at the floor with a pout seemingly frozen on her usually perky face.

"Yeah, she left the file that said 'suspected prostitute and pimp' in it," Rosalie wailed dramatically.

"Well then we will just have to go get it back," I said surprised at the bravery in my voice.

"Yeah, we will get it back, and I have the perfect outfits to wear while we are performing our little task," Alice said as everyone rolled their eyes and nodded.

Once we were all dressed in our all black outfits, complete with black hats, gloves, and boots, we smudged black paint under our eyes and lined up all in a row to get our orders from Major Jasper.

"Ok troops," he began, handing each of us a walkie-talkie, "Edward and Bella you two will watch the front door, which means distracting the receptionist Judy," Edward and I both nodded.

"Rosalie and Emmett you take the perimeter walk in opposite directions" Jasper instructed… "Yes Emmett that means you go one way and Rose goes the other," he said as Emmett raised his hand. He lowered his hand and nodded, a goofy Emmett grin plastered on his face.

"That just leaves you and me Alice, we will be the ones retrieving the file from Grissom's office," he said finishing his orders by giving us his patent Jasper head nod.

We piled into the cars once again to head to Vegas, I used to think that I would never get to go anywhere, or do anything, but since I met Edward my life had turned upside down and inside out…and I wouldn't change it for anything.


	2. Distracting Judy

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer, CBS, and Jerry Bruckheimer do :(

Chapter 2: Distracting Judy

Bella's POV

We parked in the same garage we parked in just a few short hours before, and headed back towards the precinct. Edward and I removed our hats and black smudges because we didn't want anyone to become suspicious if they saw us by the front doors. Rosalie went around to the back of the building and Emmett stayed in front. Once they secured the perimeter Edward and I began our task.

"Judy, can you come in my office for a minute?" Edward said in a perfect imitation of Grissom's voice.

Judy pushed back her chair nearly crashing into the wall. She stood up and made her way into Grissom's office. We didn't enter until we heard them arguing.

"Judy I did not call you in here," Grissom said for the millionth time.

"I heard you…you asked me to come in your office," she argued.

"I think you need a break, or maybe some coffee or something," Grissom said before dismissing her back to her desk.

As Judy emerged from the office Edward finished messing with the security cameras, he made it so the camera stayed frozen in time so Alice and Jasper could get by unnoticed. Now we just needed to find some way to distract Judy so Alice and Jasper could get through the front doors. Suddenly I had the perfect plan.

"Follow my lead," I told Edward before walking through the LVPD doors.

"Hello can I help you?" Judy asked.

"Yes, hi, I'm conducting a survey and your name seems to be on the list, do you think you could take part in it now?" I asked grabbing some paper and a pen off her desk.

She just nodded. My walkie-talkie crackled and I held up my index finger signaling her to hang on for just one minute.

"Wait until she is distracted and then send them in. After they are in give me a signal…any signal. Last but not least, keep an eye on the door!!" I hissed into the machine and received an, "Got it chief…but come here," from the other end.

I walked back over to the desk where Judy was waiting patiently twiddling her thumbs. Alice had seen my plan and wrote out a whole list of questions for me to give to Judy.

"This survey may seem a little random, but I assure you every question is important. Answer each question to the best of your ability," I said handing her the paper.

She quickly set to work. Every so often I would hear her mumble the question out loud to herself, "Can a hearse carrying a corpse drive in the carpool lane? Hmm, that's a really good question…" she became immersed in the survey allowing Jasper and Alice to sneak in through the door unnoticed. Judy was just finishing the last question, do Jewish vampires avoid crosses or stars to David, before I got Edwards signal over my walkie-talkie.

"I'll need three garbage bags, a shovel, some disinfectant, latex gloves and some oregano," he said just loud enough for Judy to hear and raise an eyebrow at me.

"That's my husband…he needs me to go shopping for him," I lied erasing the confusion from Judy's face. I grabbed the survey from her and hurried out the door.

"Where the heck did you get that from?" I questioned Edward as soon as I saw him leaning against the side of the building.

"_Alvin and the Chipmunks,"_ he said shrugging his shoulders.

I just sighed and leaned with him waiting to hear from Alice and Jasper about the missing file.


	3. Caught

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer, CBS, and Jerry Bruckheimer do :(

Chapter 3: Caught

Emmett's POV

I was walking around the outside of the precinct just like Major Jazzy-Pants told me to. Rosie was around back while I was in front…clearly that's what opposite means, I finally understand. We were supposed to be watching out for any security guards or Officer Buttons or anyone else that might ruin our plans.

I would pass Edward and Bella every so often, they were hiding in the bushes by the front door making sure no one was entering the building and planning on going to Grissom's office.

I was just about to turn the corner towards the back of the building when something caught my eye. Turning around, I noticed it was a large yellow and black butterfly. Of course I had to follow it. It was flying away in the opposite direction so I turned around and headed towards the fluttering creature. I was looking toward the sky as I rounded the corner to the back of the building. The butterfly started to fly higher and was moving farther away, so I decided to jog slightly to keep up. About ten seconds after I started jogging, I ran into what I thought was a wall.

"Ow Emmett, what the hell!!!" Rosalie screamed causing me to lose sight of the butterfly.

"What?" I shrugged innocently.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be going the other way!!!" she shouted using overly exaggerated hand gestures.

"I was following a butterfly," I replied quietly. I swear I heard Edward laughing from the front of the building.

"GAH!!--" she yelled throwing her hands up "—Your worse than that arachnophobic red-head from _Harry Potter_!!"

"Technically he didn't follow butterflies, he just wanted to," I mumbled cringing as she slapped me across the back of my head.

"MAYDAY," Bella yelled through the walkie-talkie, a little too late.

Rosalie's POV

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"WHAT!!!" I snapped spinning around and coming face to face with no other than 'Officer Buttons' himself.

"I mean…how may I help you Officer Butt…I mean Captain Brass?" I asked with my most dazzling smile, momentarily stunning him.

"Uhh…ummm--" he stammered before coming to his senses "—what are you two doing back here? I told you that you were free to go. Usually that means 'Go Home'," he finished glaring at Emmett.

"Well you see Captain, my big oaf of a husband over here--" I paused pointing over to Emmett who was flicking the bricks of the building with his ear pressed up against the building "—decided it would be a good idea to throw my favorite lip gloss over the building. So now we are trying to find it," I finished, making a show of dragging my foot through the grass trying to 'find the lost lip gloss'.

"Ok, but you guys better be gone by the time I return from my latest scene," he warned nodding his head at each of us and scowling once more at Emmett before disappearing around the corner.

"Way to warn us too late Stupid Lamb," I spat into the walkie-talkie earning a low, menacing growl from Edward.

"Ok Em, let's get back to work," I said pushing him in the opposite direction from me.

I was going to apologize to Bella once I passed, but she was otherwise occupied in the bushes with Edward.


	4. Sleepy Time for Sara

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer, CBS, and Jerry Bruckheimer do :(

Chapter 4: Sleepy Time for Sara

Bella's POV

Edward and I were "discussing the national debt" when we heard someone say, "Ok, I'll catch you later, I gotta talk to Griss I think he's in his office."

Edward sat up and mumbled an almost incoherent "Shit" before grabbing the walkie-talkie.

"Shopaholic, this is Masochistic Lion…we have a problem!!"

Alice's POV

"Shopaholic, this is Masochistic Lion…we have a problem!!"

"Great plan Jazzy!!" I said snapping out of one of my visions.

"Chill Mr. Masochistic Lion, we have the file and everything is under control. Go back to making out with your wife," I shouted, I knew human Bella would be blushing beet red at my last comment.

My walkie-talkie crackled but then grew silent. I rolled my eyes knowing that Edward couldn't come up with a good comeback.

"Jazzy we have about ten seconds before Sara walks through that door, so turn off the lights, get in position, and follow my lead."

Just as I predicted Sara knocked lightly and then opened the door. She flipped on the light and gasped. Jasper was standing on Grissom's chair dancing to a non-existent hula beat, while I lounged quietly on his desk arguing with a non-existent fairy.

"Oh, hi Sara my name is Princess Pixiedust, and this is Chief Squatonrock," I said pointing to jasper and trying to suppress a giggle that was threatening to escape.

"Ummm, I'm going to call security," she said turning an odd shade of red and backing towards the door.

"WAIT!!!--" I yelled "—my friend Fairydust wanted to tell you something. She sees you and that Grissom man getting married and living in a house with a white picket fence," I said giving Jasper the signal with a subtle nodding of my head.

Before Sara could say anything, Jasper sent a wave of calm so big she dropped like an over worked horse. After picking her up and setting her on the couch we left.

"Goodnight Judy," we said as we waltzed out the door.

I finally let out my pent up giggles when we heard Grissom enter his office.

"Sara?"

"Oh my goodness Griss, I just had the strangest dream about hula dancers and fortunetelling pixies!!!"

The last thing we heard as we walked away from the building was, "Okay Sara, I'm sure it was fascinating, now let's get you home."

"Yeah and how about we go home as well," Rosalie said linking her arm with Emmett's.


	5. Home Again

I do not own these characters…Stephenie Meyer, CBS, and Jerry Bruckheimer do :(

Chapter 5: Home Again

Bella's POV

We found ourselves once again in the parking garage. Emmett decided that since we spent so much time there over the past few days, that he should "leave his mark". He successfully carved 'Emmett wuz here' into the cement wall in front of his Jeep.

"Wait…you definitely have the file this time right??" I asked glaring at Alice.

She looked around frantically before laughing, "Give me a break Bella, even fortunetelling pixies are allowed to make a mistake once in a while!!"

Edward let out a frustrated growl at her antics but I just laughed and squeezed her with all my might.

"It's ok Ali, we all can't be as flawless as me," I laughed releasing my grip, jumping into the Volvo, and slamming the door leaving her standing there with an astonished look on her face.

After a few seconds she climbed into the car. "Ha ha, very funny Bella," she laughed sticking out her tongue.

We made it home in record time, Edward and I ran back home to 'dismiss' Jake, Alice and Jasper went to their room to organize Alice's closet, and Rose and Em went to their room to do what they do best...argue.

We ran through the forest hardly getting a chance to enjoy it before reaching the cottage. We entered silently through the front door and decided to take a peek into Nessie's room. Jake was sleeping in my old rocking chair snoring, while Nessie still slept tucked securely in her bed. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my camera. I managed to snap a picture of Jake before he opened one of his eyes.

"Oh hey your home," he said trying to pry himself out of the chair.

"Just sleep Jacob we'll talk in the morning," I said before closing the door and walking to my bedroom.

I climbed into bed next to Edward and thought about the last few days' events, I chuckled quietly to myself.

"What's so funny, Love?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how I used to be Isabella Swan the chiefs daughter who never got in trouble or did anything wrong…until I met you. Now I'm Bella Cullen law breaking bad vamp," I laughed and he joined in my laughter.

"Hey it's not my fault my brothers an idiot and my sister can't read," he whined.

"I know," I said. "I don't regret anything though," I told him sincerely.

He just smiled and handed me my book before picking up his own. We sat there the rest of the night just reading and reminiscing.


End file.
